Shades of Green
by sevensinsinthenight
Summary: They say green is peaceful, for me its nerve wracking. Who ever said that, never saw all the shades of green. Every single last one. All in Harry's eyes. SLASH!


**AN**: Sad, sad, sad, this is sad and full of slash. I claim no character's except Brent Dozer. Read and Reveiw. But most importantly, enjoy. (Sorry about the continous repetition of certain phrases! They are important so bear with me! ) 

Colin Creevey, when people hear that they think Harry Potter obsesse, Camera Boy, Gryffindor idiot. Sure, I alway's acted like I loved everything, pretended not to notice the glares I got from the only person I loved. But I have more emotion's than the range of a tablespoon. One day, I let the world see. And that was how it all began.

I watched the Quidditch pitch from the stands, snowflakes whirring around me. I struggled not to let tears come out, but they just wouldnt be fair to me, like everything else in my life. I had finally gotten the nerve to confess my true feelings to the one I love. I had told him I loved him. You want to know what he did? He yelled at me to go screw my camera and leave him the bloody hell alone. Not to mention the whole, never wanting to see my stupid idiodic face ever again, tid bit. I wiped away the tears from my face, it'd been a long time since the last time I cried. A voice told me from a bit behind the stands that I would freeze if I stayed any longer. He had pretty green eyes. His hair was a light brown, kinda carmel-ish in color. Something that would look utterly godlike in the firelight. He had on a blue and bronze scarf, and a Ravenclaw emblem emblazed on his cloak. Pulling out a hand, he told me his name, Brent Dozer. I barely shook it, though his hands were very warm, and mine fit nicely in his. I told him my name, ever so quietly. He smiled beautifully, and I fell for him.

Me and Brent started dating, it was great. We would study with each other in the library, sneak off to the kitchens and eat dinner together, it was so perfect. And I was happy. I was so happy to have someone who knew me for more than my camera. Though I never saw any of my friends. Brent seemed to never grow tired of being together constantly. Even my brother, Dennis, barely saw me. Everytime I was in classes I'd see him walk by the room. He'd even wait for me after everyone. And then, it happened. I had told him that I was going to go home for the holiday's, so I could spend Christmas with my family. I still remember the feel of his hand striking my face. A sharp tingle danced across my cheek and I quickly grabbed it. He yanked on my wrists, holding them so tight the circulation stopped. His voice scared me as he let a threat cross his tongue. His green eyes then turned from an object of beauty, to a thing of sheer terror for me. All the shades of green in his eyes, every one holding more terror than the next. The holiday's went by, and Brent went back to normal. But then school started back up. He dragged me to a empty corridor after dinner. Man, was I glad we'd already learned Concealment Charms.

In Febuary, I brutally lost my virginity. All the while discovering that my blood turned him on. It seemed he wanted to torture every last bit of me. He constantly wanted sex, if I refused, he'd hit me, then I'd have to slice my arm open, so he could get it on. He had me. Mind, body and soul. There was one time, where he had a quickie before I went to Transfiguration. I was almost late as it was. I ran to McGongall's room as fast as I could, and skidded in about 6 minutes late. McGonagall took off 5 points from Gryffindor, then continued on with class. I went to the back corner and rolled my sleeve up slightly. The completely new cut was still bleeding sluggishly. I quietly grabbed the bandages I carried in my school bag. I guess the Professor had assigned us something, because she came up to my desk, her lips thinning dangerously and getting white. I hid the bandages and tore down my sleeve, but I knew she saw all the scars running up my arm. She asked to see my arm. I told her no. She reached out to grab it. My eyes widened at her green sleeve. Every single shade of green. I ran away from the class and the green.

After that I started getting paranoid and I couldn't sleep. I saw green everywhere. The great hall, my classes, the halls, even my dreams. Every night, I buried my head into my pillow, shutting my eyes so tight that stars appeared. Green stars. Every morning I took a scalding shower, and scrubbed so hard my skin turned raw. It never helped. The bruises were still there. The cuts never healed. Bags formed under my eyes, which were always bloodshot. The fear never went away. I began to lose weight. My appetite died, and I threw up when ever I ate. All for the deadly, beautiful, green eyes of every shade imaginable.

I remember once, as the reign of terror was at its height, I ran into someone on my way to Potions store room. I started to apologize, letting go of my newest bruise to readjust my bag. Green, a million shades of green. His brows started to slide downward in anger. I flinched, it was so much like Brent. A sorry rolled off my tongue in desperation before I realized, my lovely blue cheek bone was sticking out, like a beacon calling a ship in the fog. I grabbed my cheek harshly and ran off, forgeting about the store room and heading to where ever my feet took me. Which happened to be Astronomy Tower. I grabbed the leather journal from my bag and a quill with green ink.

"Professor Dumbley-dore, sir!" screamed a house-elf with large brown eyes. "Yes, Dinky?" the wizened old wizard answered, his eyes twinkling, a smile on his face. "Student! Big, big mess! Big red mess all over! All over, sir! Is making bad noises that scare Dinky, sir" Professor Dumbledore frowned "Would you show me the way, Dinky?" Dinky's eyes widened, and her ears flapped against her head as she nodded rapidly. "Yes sir! Dinky will show Professor Dumbley-dore!" The odd pair made their way from the headmaster's office all the way to the Astronomy Tower. "There it is, sir. Dinky will go to kitchens" Professor Dumbledore nodded and pushed open the closed door. It swung in silently, pleasing his ears, but the sight did not please his eyes. On the stone wall was a shakily, blood-written name. Lying on the ground in a growing puddle of blood, was Colin Creevey. Bruises covered his body, his ribs were poking out, old scars traveled all over his skin. Professor Dumbledore picked him up and hurried to the Hospital Wing.

Despite the efforts of Madame Pomfrey, Colin Creevey died that night. Professor Dumbledore followed up on the name left behind by Colin. Brent Dozer of Ravenclaw was put under Veritaserum. He explained how he over heard Colin profess his love. How he followed him out to the Quidditch stands. How he loved seeing Colin in tears. He told about the beatings with a smile on his face. He told how Colin loved the pain he put him in. Everyone felt sick by this as they heard his horrifying confession. After three hours of gruesome details as to how exactly he loved Colin, how the blood got him going, the tears bringing a smile to his face. Auror's came and took him to Azkaban without trial. Professor McGonagall stood by as Headmaster Dumbledore called for Dennis Creevey. The fourth year burst out in tears as he was told of his older brother, his idol's, death. The Professor's spared him the exact details, but he understood. The next day, the Creevey's father came and collected Colin's body. Professor Dumbledore announced at the dinner, greif making him look weary, that Colin Creevey had been beaten to death by Brent Dozer. The normally cheerful great hall, with its calculating Slytherin's, intelligent Ravenclaw's, loyal Hufflepuff's and boisterous Gryffindor's, was quiet. The Gryffindor's quietly ate, their heads hung, like the Ravenclaw's. Slytherin ate indifferently, pretending not to care, even though the majority held a respect for the deceased Colin, as they knew that surviving that long without anyone helping was a feat to recognize. Hufflepuff was the loudest, with their petty sniffles and hiccups. But you could feel it, his death was riding on everyone's shoulders.

Dennis Creevey ran up to his common room, holding a small tan leather bound journal in his hand. He pushed past the person exiting the portrait and headed straight for the brooding Harry Potter. He slammed the journal down on Harry's leg, causing him to jump. "What's this?" Harry asked, a little scowl forming on his face. "Please, just read it" Dennis said. Harry tossed the book away from him. "I'm busy with my own stuff, I don't need to read this waste of paper" he said annoyed. Dennis grabbed the book and slammed it into Harry's face. "Read it, Ill never bug you again!" he screamed loudly. "Just leave me alone!" Harry yelled, standing up. Dennis didnt cower away. "You'll save the world, but you wont read a little book? I can't even see why people like you, but I guess that's just life" Harry glowered. Dennis turned around and walked away.

Harry's eyes skimmed over the last entry of Colin's journal. His vibrant green eyes stood underneath pointed brows, a scowl lying beneath them. His scowl grew deeper as he passed over the page, eyes running over the green ink.

_I keep on seeing green, so much green. Its like his eyes. Everything a thousand shades of green. I don't know why it has to haunt me so much. I ran into him today, every shade of green holding more hatred than the next. I ran away from him, because my concealing charms wore off and because of that haunting green. He might say sorry if he found out, he might not care at all. All I know is that those eyes will always hate me. He never had to say it, I already knew. They say green is peaceful, for me its nerve wracking. Who ever said that, never saw all the shades of green. Every single last one. All in Harry's eyes_.

Fin.


End file.
